Video imaging has many applications, of which some examples are security, entertainment, safety, and transportation. In some applications, one region of a video image has more importance than other regions of the video image. For example, in a video image from a surveillance camera, a license plate may have been captured, and the region of the video image that includes the license plate (a region of interest) in a series of frames may be studied to find a best image of the license plate. The region of interest from the best frame might then be analyzed visually or by computer to make a best estimate of the information on the license plate. For automotive applications, a video image obtained by an on-board camera might have multiple simultaneous uses such as identification of another vehicle (particularly for police applications), driver advocacy (such as speed advisories or directions), and collision avoidance. However, obtaining the desirable information for multiple applications from a video image is currently a complex and processor intensive function.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.